


Her Plaything

by AdmantCrow



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, Chains, Cunnilingus, F/F, Femdom, Love, Lust, Masturbation, Olivia is real horny, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Role Reversal, Seduction, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdmantCrow/pseuds/AdmantCrow
Summary: Tharja asks Olivia if she wants to make love to her - Olivia, having become obsessed with Tharja and her body, reluctantly accepts, and is pulled into a series of encounters that'll change her perception of pleasure and lust.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

> Tharja's invitation was like a dream come true for Olivia.

“You want to make love to me, no?”

* * *

 

If there was a strangest pairing of friends in the army of Ylisse, it was probably Tharja and Olivia. In the battlefields Chrom’s army had fought in the past year, by chance Tharja and Olivia found themselves nearby one another, each saving the other’s skin on more then one occasion. And from there, a rough friendship began. It wasn’t anything special – they’d eat meals together, sometimes, or occasionally do some activity with one another (Normally Olivia would need to find a pretty weird reason to Tharja to come, however.), but they were just friends, for the most part.

But that patchwork friendship that had formed from nothing quickly changed, at least from the view of Olivia. A few months after the defeat of Grima, Olivia realised she wasn’t looking at Tharja the same way. Her gaze that normally was anchored to her face frequently drifted during their conversations, falling to her smooth thighs covered by that full-body suit, or her soft, enticing breasts. Olivia tried to ignore the feelings beginning to grow within her, but it was starting to become impossible. On warm, sleepless nights, she found herself thinking of nothing except the dark mage she had become so attracted to – and it wasn’t long until she found herself completely naked in her bed, pleasuring herself to try and diffuse the lust that had clouded her mind, thinking of the two of them wrapped around one another.

She thought she had hidden these feelings from Tharja. She enjoyed her meals, her conversations with the dark mage of Plegia. But it was one day, after another sleepless night where Olivia’s mind was obsessed with Tharja’s form, they were as usual talking about little more then nothing, when Tharja got up from the bench they were eating at. She looked Olivia up and down, making the dancer feel more than a little self-conscious. And when a devilish, scheming smirk form across her face, Olivia wasn’t sure what to expect.

Least of all, she didn’t expect Tharja to lean down, lightly run a hand down her slender neck, and firmly kiss Olivia on the lips.

Olivia legitimately felt like her heart was going to escape from her chest and disappear into the sky – she didn’t really know what was happening, why it was happening, and what she should be doing; she decided to just go with instinct, and push her lips back against Tharja – unfortunately, this seemed to be the trigger for Tharja to pull away, leaving Olivia hot and bothered from the sudden contact between the two. Olivia shuffled back, open-mouthed, away from Tharja, caught totally off-guard. Tharja, on the other hand, seemed perfectly happy with what happened. But for just a moment, ever so briefly, Olivia chanced a look at Tharja, seemingly emotionally exposed by the momentary act of intimacy. And then the mask that was ever present came back.

“T-Tharja, what was the meaning of that k-kiss!?” Olivia stammered, absolutely not unhappy with the sudden attack on her lips, but knowing Tharja, there was more to it.

“You want to make love to me, no?” Olivia’s heart practically skipped a beat, but she found herself not saying anything. Tharja… wasn’t wrong. But what could she say? That spent every other night in bed, jacking herself off to the thoughts of Tharja between her legs? That there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do if she asked? She couldn’t admit any of that. “Olivia, dear… you can trust me, can’t you? I can’t blame you for being so attracted to me…” She was sitting alongside Olivia again, running a hand tenderly up and down her arm. Olivia still said nothing, trying to correct the warring feelings inside her.  “Just listen to me, then. I have a deal that’ll benefit the two of us.”

“Come to my room, tonight, if you wish for more.” Tharja purred into Olivia’s ear, her fingers slightly running over her neck. “If you want to fall under those feelings slowly consuming you, come to my room and let me play with you.” Tharja pulled away, smiling leeringly. “In return, once I’m done… you can use me however you want, for however long you want.”

Olivia just turned and stared at Tharja, open-mouthed. The mental image of Tharja, doing whatever she pleased to her body, send a wild feeling down to her most sensitive spot. Part of her wanted to submit on the spot, throw herself at Tharja and let herself fall sway under her power. But at the same time, there was one nagging doubt in the back of her brain – a worry that had consumed her ever since she first began to lust over Tharja those few weeks and months ago. She had to know.

“T-Tharja…” Olivia sighed, gripping her hands together.

“Hm…?” Tharja murmured, watching Olivia with great interest.

“Did you… did you make me like this? Did you hex me to want you so badly?” Olivia whispered, horrified. Tharja was silent for a long moment, just watching Olivia.

“No.” Tharja said, smiling in a different way that somehow… relaxed Olivia? “Whatever is going on in that pink head of yours, whatever lust and need you want from me… that’s all you, Olivia. And that’s what’ll make you decide to come to my room tonight.” And with that, Tharja stood, ready to leave. “If you do come, wear that dancer’s outfit you wear for your performances. That’ll help me a lot for what I’ve got planned… and besides, it’s easily your most attractive look.” And then she was gone, striding back towards the castle. Olivia just watched her go, feeling a certain level of calmness falling over her mind. So… it was her who was just lusting over Tharja. No hex, no coercion – Olivia was just utterly attracted and flat out _wanted_ Tharja – and the thoughts of what Tharja’s evening might hold made her really think about what was going to happen.

And by think about what could happen, that involved her curled up, naked, in her bed, getting herself off again and again, moaning into her pillow as she imagined Tharja between her legs, bringing her to greater and greater heights, forever. With such vivid and erotic thoughts running across her brain, the only answer to Tharja’s invitation was…

* * *

 

A quiet, timid knock echoed through Tharja’s room, signalling someone at her door. Tharja put down what she was holding onto the desk and strode over to the door, confident at who was waiting for her. She’d noticed the change in Olivia’s behaviours over the recent weeks and months. Changes in expression, those wandering eyes roaming her body, and so much more – and in all honesty, it felt strange to Tharja. The fact that the meek dancer’s thoughts were so fixated on Tharja and her body. But she had to approach the situation scientifically and use that pent-up lust for her own needs.

It had nothing to do with attraction, at least to Tharja – at least, that’s what she told herself.

Olivia had done what she’d asked – she’d come to Tharja’s room, dressed in her liberal dancer’s outfit. Tharja just smiled cheekily, offering Olivia to enter. The pink-haired girl quickly entered, Tharja closing the door behind her.

“D-Do you want me on the bed?” Olivia stammered, eyes darting to the large bed at the back of the room.

“My, my, you are eager.” Olivia went even more scarlet and looked at the floor, obviously unprepared for the situation unfolding. Tharja sighed, reaching out to hold Olivia’s shoulder, slowly leading her between the desk and bed. “I must say, that attire truly is unique… I can’t imagine it being so flattering on anyone else.” Buttering her up seemed to relax Olivia just a little bit, who gripped her own hands meekly as she smiled. Tharja slowly walked around Olivia, taking note of her body from every angle, her gaze briefly falling to her prominent behind, making herself ignoring the thought running through her head. “…Are you ready, Olivia?” Olivia hesitated for the briefest of moments, looking slightly ready to bolt, but still, she nodded defiantly, yet not turning around to face Tharja, as if that would be baring too much of herself.

“Yes.”

Tharja didn’t waste any time after those few words were exchanged. She simply took two steps forward, sliding her arms beneath the strips of fabrics that hung over her ribs, gently caressing her smooth belly, eliciting the lightest of moans from Olivia. Tharja just smirked, leaning down slightly to rest her chin on Olivia’s shoulder.

“Already, dear Olivia? I didn’t think you were quite that needy.” Olivia was about to stutter out a reply, but simply moaned further as Tharja ran her lips along Olivia’s slender neck, her tongue ever so slightly running along its length. “I suppose you may have spent the day in your room, trying to process whatever was going to happen to you tonight.” She purred. “Were you perhaps thinking of me, as you toyed with yourself?” Olivia gasped a little as Tharja scratched at her a little harder, her hips bucking ever so slightly, which was enough to make Tharja tease her dancer that much more.

“I-I…” Olivia stammered, finding it hard to talk as Tharja teased her entire body. “Wanted you in that bed...” Tharja stopped for a moment, surprised with how open Olivia was about her desires. She’d expected something less from the meek dancer – not a flat-out admittance that she wanted her that badly. But rather then try and deal with the fact that Olivia wanted to have sex with her, she continued her assault.

 Her fingers raked across her torso, not enough to hurt, but enough to wonderfully twinge and ache. Her deft hands traced the toned muscles across her stomach, formed from years of dancing. Olivia’s hands found themselves gripping the two bits of fabric that hung from her hips out of instinct, not really sure what she should be doing in this increasingly escalating situation. Her heart raced when she heard that worrying chuckle ring out behind her once more. “I guess you want things to speed up a little, then.” And then Tharja’s hands went to tasks, tugging and undoing bits and pieces of her already exposing outfit, and in mere moments she had stripped Olivia down to what was essentially her underwear. Tharja’s fingers inched towards the fabric covering her chest, and it was only then that Olivia felt her courage fail. Her hands grabbed Tharja’s, holding them both to her ribs, eliciting an interested noise from the dark mage.

“T-Tharja, w-wait, I don’t think I’m…” Tharja pulled her tight against her body, not continuing her attempts to disrobe Olivia, but just placing her lips right at the entrance to Olivia’s left ear, her warm breath sending tingles down the dancer’s entire body.

“You came to me on your own free will, because you wanted _me_ , correct?” Tharja purred, making Olivia grip the object of her desire’s hands all the tighter. Those hands were so close to her chest, but yet… “I’ll give you another chance now, then.” She continued. “You can back out now, leave, and we’ll end… whatever this is, now. Or, you can tell me, however you want, that you want me to do whatever I please with your body, but only because _you_ want me to.” Olivia still hesitated, not sure if she had the confidence to meet whatever Tharja could do to her. In fact, she was pretty close to taking Tharja’s word and backing out now.

And is if to goad her all the more, Tharja ran her tongue over the meek dancer’s ear, pulling a shrill moan from her frame. And that was all Olivia needed to pull her over the brink – still holding them tightly, Olivia pulled Tharja hands under the cloth covering her breasts, sighing over the amazing feeling of two sets of hands on her sensitive chest. Ever so briefly, she felt her legs buckling, almost surprised by the intense feeling even this gave her. Tharja smirked once more, pleased by Olivia’s willingness to submit.

“And that’s all I need.” She whispered into her ear, effortlessly stripping away what was hiding Olivia’s breasts. Nibbling and nipping at Olivia’s ear and neck, Tharja continued to play with Olivia’s torso, teasing at her breasts and clawing at her belly. Olivia, who’s total sexual experience totalled the nights alone in her tent, letting out her built up desires, was at Tharja’s mercy, not remotely know what she should be doing. Through the haze of heat clouding her mind, she realised she came here because she wanted to be with Tharja – not just be a thrall of Tharja’s devices.   
  
“T-Tharja.” Olivia moaned, trying to turn herself around to face the dark mage. Tharja’s wandering hands simply continued their roaming, but still holding her in such a way that Olivia couldn’t turn around. “T-Tharja, let me-aah!” Her pleading was cut of by a gasp, as Tharja bit her neck a bit harder then her nips before.

  
“Now, now, let’s have none of that. I told you, you’re here so I can do what I need to do.” Tharja’s tone was cool and disarming, but even in her desire-fuelled state, she detected elements of cheekiness in her voice.  
  
“But I want to k- “Olivia tried to get out of Tharja’s tight grip again, but this time she was met by the dark mage letting go of her body and gripping Olivia’s wrists.

“Oh, do I have a disobedient partner in my midst?” Tharja purred, pushing her groin against Olivia’s behind. Olivia, practically out of instinct, pushed back against Tharja, trying to feel any contact between herself and the one she lusted over so much. “I never expected you to be this wild, my dear Olivia. I suppose… I should thank you, even a little.” She gently let go of Olivia’s wrists, lightly running her fingers up to her chest to give them a hearty squeeze – and then they were back down, her right hand slipping into Olivia’s underwear, rubbing firmly at what lay beneath.

“T-T-T-Tharja…!” Olivia moaned, her hand automatically going to Tharja’s, not sure if she was trying to stop the feeling or increase it. In mere moments, Tharja’s touches had turned her body to aflame, warping everything she knew about how to make herself feel good from such acts. She didn’t know at all how to act in such a situation – all Olivia knew… was that she didn’t want Tharja to stop. She pressed on the dark mage’s hand, getting her to rub at her clit harder and harder, towards that feeling that was already approaching.

“Your reactions are just as wonderful as I hoped.” Tharja murmured, running her other hand up to Olivia’s chest. “Simply wonderful.” Olivia moaned, nodding vaguely, grinding desperately against Tharja’s hand.

“Th-Tharja, let me kiss you again…” She moaned again, trying to turn her head and pull Tharja’s lips close to hers. “Let me have you… on me…” Tharja just smiled devilishly, sending a thrill of danger and excitement down to Olivia’s core.

“It’ll cost you something… are you ready for that, Olivia?” The dancer’s mind was practically blank, so she didn’t even answer, just pulling Tharja’s head forward and planting a deep, erotic kiss on her lips. Olivia couldn’t describe how the kiss felt – Tharja’s lips tasted like nothing else she knew, but it tasted like _Tharja_. The feeling she’d secretly yearned for for months. Tharja’s hand slid up to the back of Olivia’s head, pulling their lips tighter together, their tongues briefly meeting before Tharja broke away. Before she regained her senses, Olivia noticed Tharja seemed briefly stunned – the slightest shade of pink on her cheeks, her tongue briefly running over her own lips, as if to savour the taste of Olivia’s lips on her own. And then she was back to rubbing at Olivia, eliciting more moans and gasps from the petite dancer.

“You’ve gotten what you want, Olivia.” Tharja sighed into her ear, her touch hardening and becoming more forceful, knowing Olivia’s climax was coming. “I guess all you’ll need is to let out all this pent-up desire, right?” Olivia nodded, having no words in this state of mind, her legs begin to buckle once more from the sheer magnitude of Tharja’s touch.

“But first, you’ll need to pay the cost for that kiss.” Olivia heard Tharja reach out to the desk next to them, picking up some metal object. And, slipping her hand from Olivia’s underwear, she used both hands to wrap a golden band, akin to some gorgeous, choker-like collar. Olivia felt a click at the back and felt Tharja’s hands fall away. Olivia’s hands immediately went to the collar around her neck. Tharja, smiling, walked around the surprised dancer, nodding. “It looks just as good on you as I hoped.” Tharja noted, looking up at the nearly naked woman, sans her underwear and golden collar.

“W-What is it?” Olivia stammered, feeling frustrated about the sudden stop to stimulation to her clit. Tharja just shook her head dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it, at all.” Tharja purred. “First, we need to…” She took a step forward, placing her hands-on Olivia, slowly pushing her back across the room.  “…Get you comfortable.” And with a light push, she sent Olivia tumbling onto her back, onto the four-poster bed Tharja used. Olivia gave a shriek in surprise as she tumbled, but immediately tensed up as she saw Tharja leering over her, grinning worryingly. “So, what do you want, right now, Olivia?” Olivia felt her body burning, avoiding Tharja’s gaze. The dark mage looked her up and down and frowned. “I suppose you don’t really know how to _ask_ for something in a situation like this. No matter.” Leaning down, Tharja straddled Olivia’s hips, “ _Show me, now, what you want._ ” Tharja’s tone was so direct, so authority-laced, Olivia couldn’t do anything but agree to the request.

“O-Ok. J-Just… let me…” She pushed at Tharja slightly with her hands, getting her to climb off her for a moment. She hesitated for a brief second, but with how the situation had escalated, and with just how aroused and excited she was to be in it, there was nothing stopping her. Olivia stripped off the last piece of clothing, baring her naked form to the still fully-clothed Tharja, sans the golden collar around her neck. With Tharja’s enticing gaze and the sheer heat and desire emanating from her body, Olivia realised she probably couldn’t go a few moments more without having that release she craved so much. She stroked herself with both hands, rubbing at her clit with one hand, and pushing two fingers of her other inside her, gasping and moaning all the while. The many other times she’d masturbated in private, it had been just to relive her own needs, or to tire her body enough to sleep. But here – it was something different. She wanted Tharja to drink in the image of her pleasuring herself, like it was a special dance that was only for one person only. She had kept her eyes screwed shut for the moment, just letting herself build herself up towards her climax, but after a few moments she opened them again to look at Tharja.

The dark mage she was attracted to so much was watching her intently, but her hands were much busier. They were tenderly roaming her own body, gripping at her own breasts and pawing at what lay beneath her loincloth. Tharja’s mouth was slightly open, her tongue lightly running across her lips, and Olivia realised she wanted that tongue between her thighs, _desperately_. The mental image of just that, Tharja utterly ravaging Olivia’s body with her mouth and tongue and teeth was just what Olivia needed to reach the peak of ecstasy, touching the breaking point before she descended into lust-fuelled pleasure.  
“T-Tharja, I’m going to… Going to explode….!”

 

But it never came.

 

“…W-What?” Olivia gasped, not used to the feeling of the pressure inside her not relieving. She rubbed harder, thrust her fingers faster, but it just built further – but there was no way to let it out. The groaned and grinded against the bed, but there was nothing she could do. She was stuck on the precipice of orgasm, with no way to climb over its edge. “T-Tharja… Tharja, Tharja!” Olivia said, mildly panicked by the unknown feeling. “H-Help me, I can’t…” But all she saw was Tharja’s devilish grin, and then she realised she knew exactly what was behind her broken orgasm. “W-What did you do to me…?” Tharja half lay on the bed, leaning against the headboard, running a teasing hand over Olivia’s abdomen. With the built-up pressure, even such a light touch was like lightning in her body.

“Think about it, my dear Olivia. What’s changed since you got yourself off this afternoon?” Olivia tried to think through the wall of need clouding her mind, but then she realised. The golden collar that Tharja put on her. Immediate, her hands went up to her neck, searching for anyway to pull it off her, groaning as she pulled and tugged pointlessly. Her hands fell away, and she continued to pump away at her vagina, trying to overpower whatever the collar was doing to her. She shook her, her eyes pleading with Tharja. The dark mage just shook her head. “The collar blocks the feelings of release from occurring in your body – it collects it, only letting you have the need you crave so much once I remove it – the only one being able to remove it being me, of course.” She licked her lips seductively, making Olivia pant loudly.

“Take it off, take it off, please! I can’t… I need to let it out!” With one hand thrusting in and out of her, the other went back to the collar, looking for a different way to pull it off. “Tharja…” She let go off the collar and grabbed Tharja. “ _DO ME._ ” She hissed through teeth, using all her strength to pull Tharja towards her and smash their lips together. Olivia bit, licked and sucked on whatever she could on and around Tharja’s lips, trying to find some unique thrill that might push her over the edge, despite the locked band around her neck, which she noticed was pulsing now, ever so slightly. Tharja kissed just as intimately back, but her hands moved up Olivia’s body, gripping her wrists tightly, fingers dancing over them in a strange manner. Slowly, Tharja broke the kiss, staring devilishly at her captured prey.

“You make this too easy, Olivia.” Her hands slid down, cupping her beasts, making the writhe effortlessly. Olivia tried to grab Tharja’s head again to force another kiss, but found herself unable to move them properly, merely hearing clanking and clinking. Craning her neck upwards, she found her wrists chained to the bed with bright purple, slightly glowing chains – the last traces of magic now leaving Tharja’s fingers. She was trapped, completely and utterly, and the feeling of totally being at the mercy of Tharja, coupled with her roughly kneading her breasts, just made Olivia writhe, moaning and half screaming as she fought for any stimulation, no matter what kind. A feeling that only grew as Tharja’s hand slid downwards.

 

Now thoroughly chained to the bed with the magical chains, Olivia was at the mercy of Tharja’s hand, teasing and thrusting within Olivia’s vagina. The dancer grinded, and thrust, and writhed as much as she could, but Tharja’s words were true – the door to orgasm was locked away to her, and there was nothing she could do about it. Ever so briefly, the thought that she’d never climax again, that she’d forever be trapped within the collar and at the mercy of the woman who locked it away from her, and she felt a thrill run down her spine, and a messy moan fall out of her lips. Tharja looked over and grinned, mildly terrifying the dancer.

“So, how does it feel, Olivia? Feeling the burn?” Olivia nodded weakly, spreading her legs as much as she could to ensure Tharja’s fingers were as deep as they could.

“I-I’ll do anything, Tharja, just let me out of this collar, let me…aah!” Tharja ran one of her sharp nails over Olivia’s clit, making the girl writhe as much as she could chained to the headboard. “Please, please!” Tharja simply said nothing, simply leaning down to place a kiss on Olivia’s neck.

“Anything, you say?” She slyly murmured, Olivia watching her intently, open-mouthed, groans and sighs falling out of her mouth. “That’s a tempting offer, but with how much fun you’ve been just from this mere pleasure…”  
  
_“Mere pleasure!?”_ Olivia thought, wondering what kind of sexual torture Tharja had subjected to herself, considering this ‘mere pleasure’ was the most intense feeling Olivia had ever felt. She groaned as Tharja nibbled and licked her way down Olivia’s body, biting sharply at her sensitive inner thighs. She placed herself between Olivia’s thighs, exactly where Olivia needed her the most. She ran her fingers lightly over the dancer’s thighs, eliciting more and more gasps. Olivia tried to pull herself closer to Tharja’s face, to get that incredible feeling she knew it would be, but the chains wrapping her hands to the headboard denied her – just like every other thing in this situation.

“If this is all it takes to make you lose your head, and how much fun all this is…” Tharja whispered just loud enough for Olivia to hear. “If that’s all it takes… maybe I’ll never take off that collar.” And then she pushed her face into Olivia, her tongue pushing into the dancer. Olivia flat out screamed, unprepared for the sheer amount of pleasure exploding within her. That, coupled with the thought that she really would be locked away from her release forever, made her feel like she was going to utterly explode. And yet, like a bomb with a broken fuse, she just lay there, bursting to the seams with pent up lust and desire and everything in between – trapped. Trapped on the precipice of release, at the mercy of the only person she’d ever want shoved between her thighs.

 

And somehow, Olivia had never felt so aroused and excited before, in her entire life.


	2. Retaliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia bites back.

“Come on, come on, come on, come! On!” Olivia grunted into her pillow, tugging on the collar as hard as she could again. Her other hand’s fingers were pushed deep inside herself, trying to draw the maximum amount of stimulation and pleasure out of herself. It felt like the lightest brush on any part of her body would be enough to send her over the edge. But her body – because of the blasted collar – defied all logic, and just held the pleasure inside her, not letting her release out of its jaws. A blade of light slid through her window, bathing the naked dancer in an almost angelic light – and finally making Olivia realise she’d been up all night.

After chaining her to the bed, Tharja had apparently been using Olivia for three hours – _apparently_ , because Olivia couldn’t tell how much time had actually passed in that bed. Tharja’s assault on her body’s erogenous zones had been never-ending; squeezing, licking, scratching, biting, and everything else in between – Olivia’s body was dotted with bruises and scratch marks from where Tharja had targeted. It was simply an endless blur of lust and need, all pushed to the limit and beyond. It was almost painful, how it felt – hours of teasing to her poor body made her whole body feel out of control. But what was strangest to Olivia was how Tharja acted during the hours-long assault on her body – it was all ‘service’, in a sense. Tharja was always touching _her_ , scratching _her_ , eating _her_ out – but it was always that way. Not once, besides some slight touches or mindless self-groping, Tharja didn’t seem to get any physical sexual pleasure from their encounter – albeit, seemingly mentally getting off on the visual of bullying Olivia.

Finally, after hours of teasing, the chains binding Olivia vanished, leaving her in a sweating, panting heap. In all honesty, up until then, Olivia had sure Tharja had set up the whole situation to torment her, her true objective after striking up this unlikely friendship all those months ago. But as Olivia rolled on her side on the bed, she tensed as Tharja joined her, lying against her back, gently reaching around to hold Olivia close to her. And even now, as Olivia closed her eyes, now burying both her hands over her much abused clit, could hear what Tharja deftly whispered in her ear.

_“I’ll see you again, in this bed, real soon, Olivia.”_ Olivia had turned her head slightly, looking into the eyes of Tharja who wasn’t cruelly teasing her, but smiling, ever so slightly, stroking her cheek softly.

And then, Olivia had blacked out from exhaustion. She’d awoken to find herself, fully dressed again in her dancer’s outfit, in her own bed, in her own room. In fact, there was no evidence that anything had happened at all – if not for the choker around her neck, and the burning need in her loins. There, in her bed, she’d gone to town on her own body for a solid hour, doing whatever she could to bring herself over the edge. She’d rubbed, pinched, stroked, and had even pushed several round objects into herself when her fingers wouldn’t do the trick. But nothing worked. Nothing. Worked.

“Please, please, please – FUCK!” Olivia swore much louder then she meant, throwing her arms back on to the bed. Thank Naga she didn’t have any duties in the castle today – she wasn’t even sure if she could move around the castle without outing herself to everyone regarding her current situation. It was maddening – even when she tried to focus on something – anything – else, the constant need, like an incessant buzzing across all her erogenous zones, kept her very alert to her body’s wants. She had to do something. And something soon – it felt like she’d die if she got any more charged up then anything. She closed her eyes, and tried to think.

What if she asked Tharja for the key to the collar? No… knowing Tharja, her pleas would just get a smirk out of the dark mage and little else – or probably have her just chained to that bed again, for a few more hours of torment (as Olivia thought about this, almost unconsciously her hands slipped between her legs again). As wonderful as that sounded, it wasn’t an option in this state. She couldn’t sneak into the room – Tharja would undoubtably have a myriad of traps set in there, and Olivia was not smart enough when it came to magical arts to tiptoe around those. And again, getting caught would probably result in her being teased by Tharja. Again, sounds great, not really feasible. Olivia grunted to herself. The worst thing of all was the frustration – it was like a rope, just out of reach. It’s right there in plain view, but nothing she could do could bring her any closer to her salvation. She wasn’t going to last another day like this – she had to get it off, and soon. But how? None of the options she could think of would work. And just when she was ready to give up, and attempt to force her way through the door to ecstasy…

The memory of her kisses with Tharja, and seeing how off-guard and exposed she looked after them floated into her mind. If there was one thing Tharja couldn’t deal with, was actually sharing intimate moments with Olivia. She was fine when Olivia was her plaything – but the second she became a part of her need, she seemed to shirk away. A plan began to form in Olivia’s head – devious, and just the thought of which made her body quiver.

“That… sounds… wonderful…ahhhh…” Olivia sighed, imagining the scenario in her mind. Almost without thinking, she pushed her pillow between her legs, just letting idea of what was going to happen tonight simmer within her mind.

 

* * *

 

 

That night, Tharja looked up in surprise – Olivia quietly, red-faced, slipped through the door, once again clad in her dancer’s garb. Tharja got up out of her chair, smiling, as the timid girl tiptoed over to her.

“So, I guess you still couldn’t find a way to get through the magic of the collar?” Tharja half-smirked, watching as the girl was half-quivering on the spot.

“I tried… all day, but… nothing worked…!” As if to prove her point, Olivia rubbed at herself, sighing as no relief came to her.

“So you came to me, hoping I’ll give you the relief you need, hm?” Tharja said, crossing her arms. Looking her up and down, she smiled. “And judging by your choice of costume, again, you’ve already come with an idea on how to extract your desire from my grasp.” Olivia gripped at her outfit, but seemed resolute.

“I… had a few ideas.”

Tharja didn’t need to say anything in response  – in fact, surprise even crossed her face as Olivia rapidly stripped out of her dancer’s outfit, holding several strips of the liberal garment in her hands, the red blush of cheeks extending further across her body. She took several steps forwards, eyes pleading with Tharja’s.

“Take me, in that b-bed again. Make me s-scream and ache. P-Please Tharja – I’m addicted to how you teased me last night.” Her forwardness seemed to have thrown Tharja off slightly – the dark mage didn’t resist Olivia’s hands rising to her shoulder, stroking at her soft, pale cheek. “All I want…” Olivia moaned, face inches from Tharja, who was watching her with so much interest.

“W-What, Olivia? I suppose you’ll want another pointless k-kiss again.” This wasn’t normal. Tharja was off her game, and Olivia wasn’t going to let her chance go to waste. If it was like last night, she’d have seen this coming a mile away, but…

“Yes…” Olivia sighed, wrapping an arm around Tharja, strips of her outfit still hanging from her hands. “Oh, yes…” And then, with surprising strength, pulled Tharja into a erotic, lust-fuelled kiss, bridging the distance between their two bodies. Tharja’s body recoiled slightly from the naked dancer, but Olivia’s surprising strength held her close. All the timidness and hesitance from when she entered the room had utterly vanished.  


“Olimafh” Tharja grunted against Olivia’s lips. Forcing herself away, an uncharacteristic blush rising to her cheek, she grumbled. “You got your kiss, now it’s time for more of my fun…?” She began to turn away to lead Olivia to the bed, but Olivia had suddenly grabbed her wrists, and were holding them rather tightly. “…W-What are you d-doing, Olivia?” Olivia brought her face close to the dark mage’s again, and she saw something new in the Plegian’s eyes. Excitement? Fear? Both? No matter what, Olivia just smiled weakly.

_“I’m not letting you play with me just yet.”_ Olivia said, her grin exposing just how aroused and needy she was right now. Tharja didn’t even have time to react – in an instant, Olivia had shoved her, tumbling onto the bed, much as the situation had been the previous night. Falling on to her stomach, Tharja instantly tried to clamber back off, but in moments Olivia’s form was straddling her back, holding Tharja’s wrists tightly, leaving the dark mage little to do but wriggle about, trying to break the surprisingly strong dancer’s grip.

“O-Olivia, I s-swear, if you d-don’t-“ She suddenly stopped talking as Olivia climbed off her body. Tharja tried to wriggle out of the situation, but found that Olivia had bound her hands with the strips of her outfit she’d been holding when she made her move. Grunting, apparently annoyed, Tharja hissed again at the smirking dancer. “Untie me! This isn’t what I was trying to do…!” Olivia just continued to smirk, sitting her form next to the prone Tharja, running a hand teasingly down her arm, feeling the fabric that covered most of her form. Slowly, Olivia lent down, moving her face rather close to the dark mage’s. Tharja tried to avoid her gaze, but Olivia brushed some hair out of Tharja’s eyes, almost forcing the Plegian to stare into the sex-addled dancer’s bright eyes. “W-What… is it?” Tharja stammered, her face almost scarlet.

“Tharja… you’re a powerful mage, correct?” Olivia whispered, making Tharja almost shudder with the uncharacteristic tone she was projecting.

“O-Of course, no one else in this arm has the capability-“ She was silenced as Olivia placed a finger of her lips, leaning in even closer.

“So why haven’t you gotten out of this situation?” She said, almost muted. “Why haven’t you used your magic to stop me?” And not even waiting for a response, Olivia leant in to kiss the dark mage. Seemingly pushed to the edge, Tharja squeezed out a moan into Olivia mouth, the corner of whose mouth twitched upwards, seemingly satisfied with this result. Her hands slid down Tharja’s body, stroking at her soft, wonderful breasts, eliciting more noises from the tied mage. Breaking off the kiss, Olivia grinned. “I didn’t know you’d like being bullied like this…” Tharja frowned, looking away again.

“S-Shut up.” Tharja groaned. “Why would I?” Olivia just smirked again. “W-What?”

“You seem to think not, but your body disagrees…” Tharja hadn’t even noticed. She’d been caught so off-guard by the kiss and entire situation, her legs had, almost out of instinct, wrapped around one of Olivia’s grinding against the dancer’s soft body. Tharja burned red, trying not to give Olivia any of the satisfaction. “Tharja…” Olivia whispered again, trailing kisses up the object of her desire’s neck. Stopping at her ear, Olivia lent in.

“If you want me to stop, tell me. Otherwise, I’ll show you what it’s like to be on the receiving end.”

Tharja didn’t answer straight away. She hadn’t retracted her body from Olivia’s yet, and she’d practically pushed up against those delectable kisses on her neck. But it was all wrong – this wasn’t the way it was meant to be. She was meant to be in control, playing with people like Olivia for her own ends… not to have any real kind of relationship out of it. Not to feel something. She had to...

She glanced up, looking at the pink-haired girl who was holding her so tenderly. Why was she hesitating, Tharja thought. She had the chance to get out of this situation, and go back to how it was before. But her mind drifted back to the previous night, the noises and reactions she’d pulled from the dancer’s frame as she mercilessly teased and tormented her. And when Olivia had been totally spent, having practically passed out when the session was done, Tharja had done the last thing she’d think to do. She had simply lowered her emotional barriers and held Olivia for a long time – to Olivia, it was mere moments, since she’d fallen asleep soon after.

For Tharja, it had been an hour in that bed, lightly holding the girl she’d been messing with for hours, in her arms, reluctant to take her back to her room.

She couldn’t admit it all, at least not right now. Why she’d chosen Olivia – why she’d become friends with the last person anyone’d expect. Maybe even she didn’t understand, even if she was starting to. But she couldn’t say it outright… so Tharja told Olivia in the only way she could, at least right now.

“I-I… suppose I’ll let you service me, tonight, Olivia.” Tharja stuttered out, not looking away. Olivia broke into a wide smile, understanding the gravity of what that meant from her, Tharja.

“Of course, Tharja. I have one question, first…” She tugged at her collar again, her hand lightly caressing herself as she’d done frequently that day. “Where do you keep the key for this thing?” Tharja frowned, wanting to see just how far Olivia could take being unable to release, but she owed her this, at least.

“In my desk, third draw on the right.” Olivia climbed off her, making Tharja feel oddly cold. “I’ve got a spare in there, as well, so use the matching key.” Olivia stopped, turning around to smile oddly at Tharja. She almost didn’t understand what that smile meant, but when Olivia returned from the draw, still wearing the collar, but holding it’s twin in her hand, Tharja realised. “Ah, well, Olivia, you don’t need to-“ She was too fast, in a moment, Olivia was straddling her torso, opening the golden collar was an odd look on her face. “W-Wouldn’t you want to unlock yourself, first?” Tharja tried to delay the inevitable. Olivia stopped momentarily, running her own hands over her slim form.

“I can’t lie, and say I don’t want it _so much_ , but.. I want to go for as long as I can, with you in my hands.” And then with a click, the collar was locked around Tharja’s neck, her need now too locked in it’s grip.

“Fuck, fuck!” Tharja groaned, feeling a thrill run down her body as the click rang through the collar. Suddenly, just like that, the materials binding her hands fell away, pulled loose by the smirking Olivia, and her hands immediately went to the collar around her neck. In some hilarious mirror of the last night, now it was also Tharja who was chained to her need, with not a single way to break out. She glared at Olivia. “What’s your game? First you put this thing on me, and now you untie me? You’re not normally this devious.” Olivia just giggled, which was more disconcerting then anything else.

“Even dumb people like me have our moments.” She laughed. Climbing along the bed, she slipped over Tharja’s, bringing their faces close as she lay on top of her. “You said I could do what I wanted to you, right?” Tharja reluctantly nodded, one hand still on her collar. “I want this to last as humanely possible – I don’t want either of us finish until our brain’s are melting out of our heads.” Even as she was saying this, she was grinding herself against Tharja’s knee, softly sighing as she did so.

“Judging by how you’re acting, that’s going to happen to you a lot earlier then-!” She was cut off as Olivia sunk her teeth into Tharja’s neck. “T-That’s a little much, don’t you think?” Olivia giggled.

“You’re right – I’m so turned on right now, that you’ve got a lot to catch up on – so I’m going to have to be a bit more…” She ran a finger over Tharja’s cheek, which made her shudder more then a little bit. “ _rough_.” But, where Tharja expected another bite, Olivia simply kissed her, passionately. After a long while, she broke off, beaming. “And… I want to teach you how nice things like that are. Don’t you think?” Tharja just burned red and averted Olivia’s eyes. She wondered if Olivia knew what she was thinking – she couldn’t spill the beans, she probably wasn’t capable of it, not just yet – but Tharja felt she had to give some indication of _why_ she’d started this whole chain of events.

“I… suppose, with you, acts like kissing are not so bad…” Tharja thought that’d be enough to tide her over for now, but glancing back at Olivia, she practically saw hearts fluttering in the dancer’s eyes. “O-Olivia? What are you…”

“Oh, Tharja…!” Olivia sighed. “I’ve never been so happy to make someone so horny before!” Tharja narrowed her eyes, but couldn’t help laugh even a bit at the stupid remark.

“You’re a fool, Olivia.” Olivia pouted, and looked up and down her body.

“And you’re too overdressed for me to tease you like this – let’s get this thing off!” And then Olivia was all over her again, pulling and tugging and tearing her garments all off, and before long, Tharja was utterly naked before Olivia, covering her chest as her in-built insecurities kicked in, being so exposed to someone like Olivia.

“You’re… not looking at me the same way other people look at me sexually.” Tharja murmured, not recognising the look in Olivia’s eyes.

“Tharja…” Olivia whispered, tugging the hands away from her love’s chest. “Tharja, you’re so… beautifully, attractive…” And she started to kiss. Tharja’s neck. Her lips. Her ears. Her chest. Her stomach. Every single inch of skin she could get to, Olivia kissed. And it just went on, and on, and on, and slowly Tharja fell into the deep ocean of those affections as they become more and more passionate. What started as just kisses became light nips and pinches, that became harder and more wonderfully painful. She found herself panting, and groaning, and beginning to drip with anticipation, knowing that Olivia was heading towards that one spot. She couldn’t ask for it – but suddenly the idea of Olivia between her legs became that much more seductive. And then Olivia was sitting up, stradling her torso, watching her.

“W-What is it?” Tharja murmured.

“Since you did it for me, I’ll ask you again, too.” She whispered back, leaning down. “Do you want this? Do you want… me?” Her hands was down by her thigh, circling tantalizingly. How could Tharja respond any other way? Those soft, lovely eyes, and that maddingly direct tough, all at the same time? It was impossible – and there was no way she could’ve said otherwise, anyway?

She didn’t put it as softly as Olivia did, at least.

“Fuck me, Olivia.” Tharja hissed, half-grinning. And Olivia pushed three fingers inside Tharja, making the dark mage inhale in surprise, pleasure, and a little bit of wonderous pain. Olivia was still straddling her, making the oddest, somewhat meanest, and most attractive face Tharja had ever seen.

“Oh, don’t worry Tharja. That was always the plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter - They both finally get what they've been dying for.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Desire or Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night ends.

Olivia was true to her word – Tharja was at her absolute mercy the entire evening, even if she wanted to resist the dancer’s whiles. Since Olivia had been her only ‘test subject’ in regard to how powerful the lust-sealing collars were, Tharja had no idea when she acquired them exactly how sealing they were. Olivia had been having her way with her for three hours, and Tharja felt like all of her need and desire was threatening to explode from every single inch of her skin. Whilst the encounter had started in a fairly vanilla way, Olivia had subjected her to every single thing she wanted to do. They’d eaten each other out at the same time, Tharja had been tied down at least twice, and at once spot Olivia had almost suffocated her straddling Tharja’s face to get her off for maybe a bit too long. All of this had led to Tharja’s kind of state – even if she had the world’s greatest book in front of her, Tharja would’ve thrown it away for what was in her head – sex. She couldn’t think of anything else – she could think of nothing else but wanting to cum. _Olivia’s been pent up for nearly a day!_ Tharja thought to herself as Olivia trailed kisses up her leg and thigh, wishing desperately she’d bury her face in her again. Olivia’s hands very rarely left Tharja’s breasts, teasing and tugging at her immodest chest, driving Tharja to further heights. _How is she even alive? This torture is-!_ Her thoughts fizzled out as Olivia did exactly what she wanted, basically paralysing the Plegian as her levels of arousal simply filled past their limits even further. Olivia’s hand slid down her body, eliciting muffled moans as she tried to get the both of them off at the same time, fighting vainly against the magic of the collars. After more then a few minutes of this, Olivia got up and straddled Tharja’s stomach, lightly running her hands over her breasts, drawing squirms from the dark mage. Tharja’s own hands danced over Olivia’s stomach, feeling out he hard lines that formed her muscles. Olivia’s panting was growing more and more uneven, unsteady even when planted on Tharja’s stomach. With a light grip, Olivia pushed Tharja onto her stomach, turning the dark-haired woman onto her stomach.

But something was so much more unknown and unfamiliar to Tharja was the progression of her feelings towards Olivia. Before, she tried to convince herself again and again she chose Olivia simply because she was easy to manipulate – there was nothing emotional in her plans. But not only she had opened up, ever so slightly, in their first sexual encounter, she’d let herself fall under Olivia’s whiles the second time. It was all different. Olivia treated her differently – she was attracted to herself, of course, but it was different. She treated her tenderly, like a lover. She touched her, but carefully yet firmly. And perhaps strangest of all – Tharja liked it all. She wanted Olivia to touch her, to goad her closer and closer to her release. She drowned in the kisses of the dancer, wondering if there was a single spot on her body Olivia’s lips hadn’t reached. _What’s happening to me?_ Tharja thought to herself, lying on her stomach as Olivia kissed her back, following the curve of her spine. Even Tharja knew this wasn’t just an unemotional experiment anymore. At anything, it felt like she was more of the one being experimented on. She found herself groaning as Olivia reached her round behind, sinking teeth gently into it to draw a reaction out of the dark mage. Tharja tried to think about what Olivia looked like right now, doing whatever she wanted with her.

_“Am I…?_ ” Tharja thought through the haze of lust in her brain. _“Am I really… with Olivia?”_

“T-Tharja…” Olivia squeaked from behind her, a hand slightly stroking over the back of Tharja’s thigh. “I… can’t really…” A string of moans came from Olivia’s lips, making Tharja turn around. On her knees, one of Olivia’s hands were tugging at the collar, the other rubbing away at her clit. Tharja felt her heart race at the scene before her. For the first time, she really drank in all of what made Olivia so attractive. The wonderful curves of her body, the pale shade of her skin, the way her lips parted ever so slightly as she tried to break the spell. All of made Tharja speechless, which was truly something from the rather odd Plegian. Wordlessly, Tharja got to her knees as well, a hand unconsciously stroking Olivia’s cheek. “T-Tharja?” Olivia murmured again.

“Shh.” Tharja whispered, leaning in to kiss her tenderly. It was silly, there was no reason. But Tharja just wanted to. That was all. Olivia was completely silent during the kiss, simply lost in the gesture from Tharja. Finally, they broke away, Tharja still softly stroking at her cheek.

“Tharja… are you…?” Olivia murmured.

“Are you r-ready to be released, Olivia?” Tharja purred, her other hand going to her collar. Olivia’s exhaled loudly, nodding excitedly as her hand tugged harder on the collar.

“Y-Yes! Please! I…” Even as she said it, Olivia grinded up against Tharja’s body, her legs going between Tharja’s legs to rub against her dripping core. Tharja moaned slightly, smiling.

“V-very well.” And so, Tharja grabbed the matching keys to their collars.

Fumbling, they both brought their hands up to the other’s collar, fitting the key into the lock. Olivia was panting louder then any other point this night, driving a leg between Tharja’s legs, her warmest pointing resting upon it. Tharja sighed, savouring the feeling whilst she still could.

“It’s funny, w-wouldn’t you a-agree?” Tharja said, still not turning the key, the inklings of a smile rising on her lips.

“W-What, T-Tharja?” Olivia panted, trying to keep her body steady.

“Now that I’m about to be finally able to let loose once more, I almost… want to deny myself further.” Olivia gave a strained giggle, pushing her body further against Tharja’s.

“N-Now you get how I-I was feeling when I s-started on you…” She rested her head briefly on Tharja’s shoulder, Tharja feeling in awe of how hot her body was (in several different ways). “B-But… I d-don’t think I can keep going, or I-I might actually d-die.” Tharja sighed, as if letting them both get off was the toughest decision in the world.

“Don’t fear, my dear Olivia.” Tharja purred, wrapping an arm around her soft hair. “You’ll finally get what you crave.” Olivia pushed her head off Tharja’s shoulder, looking the Plegian in the eyes, her eyes bright and full of something Tharja was just now starting to understand.

“I already have what I crave, Tharja.” And then Olivia closed her eyes and pushed her lips against Tharja’s, and with the tiniest of motions, turned the lock on her collar. Tharja, for the first time, didn’t really resist the kiss. She didn’t know if it was her arousal, or acceptance of the feelings that had been growing inside her, but she held Olivia close to her, and almost at the same time as her, unlocked the dancer’s collar was well.

Afterwards, they struggled to describe the feeling that overcame them. Olivia didn’t even scream or makes any noise at all – she just pushed her mouth as hard against Tharja as she could, whilst at the same time pulling the girl on top of her, wrapping her toned leg around’s the mages, her body locked in the throes of ecstasy. Tharja’s reaction wasn’t quite as strong, but she found herself digging her fingernails into Olivia’s back, her eyes snapping open wide as if she’d seen the devil herself. Breaking her lips away from Olivia, Tharja gave out a mighty scream.

“A-Ah, ah!” She moaned, the feeling of orgasm not abating. “Ah!” Her brain was going into overdrive, trying to process the still growing release emanating from her between her thighs. She held Olivia even more tightly, the silent girl almost vibrating from how tightly all her limbs were gripping Tharja – a day’s worth of denial taking its toll on her. Tharja’s body bucked and squirmed on top of Olivia, trying to comprehend what was happening to her body. A wild thought ran through her head, since she realised she won’t get another chance like this again, at least for a time. Sliding a hand between her thighs, she barely touched her clit before giving a half-shriek; it was like a fire had been stoked inside her body and touching herself was like pressing that fire’s poker into her. From how it felt, it seemed amazing her entire body had disintegrated. Olivia was still audibly silent, her body jerking as if it was only her body’s unconscious stimuli spasming. Tharja screwed her eyes up, waiting for the waves of pleasure to finally stop.

“N-Now, how as that, my d-dear?” Tharja moaned softly as Olivia slid off her – even just the friction of her soft skin on her own was enough to get her going right now. Olivia didn’t say anything, simply lying there with a shocked look on her face.  “Olivia?” Tharja asked again, and Olivia’s gaze flickered between the dark mage and her desk. Slowly, the dancer got to her feet.

“O-Olivia?” The dancer was stumbling to Tharja’s desk, digging around in the same draw as where the collars were. Her legs were shaking so badly, and her eyes were clouded by something so similar to when she first began to ravish Tharja, but so much more prominent now. “What are you…” Tharja’s mouth slowed as she saw what Olivia was looking for – what she had probably saw when she got the collar earlier that night. It was just a little something Tharja had bought from an odd traveller – a well-made replica of a man’s genitals, with the added benefit of straps and a shorter end on the other side. Awkwardly, Olivia worked out how to put it on and strode back towards the bed in a sort of shamble nature, much like some lust-obsessed zombie. On her knees, Olivia got onto the bed, leering over Tharja. She’d just had the biggest nut of her life, but Tharja found her breath quickening once more, inching back on the bed as her legs instinctively opened.

“Turn over.” Olivia murmured, lighting pushing on Tharja’s leg. The dark mage followed the command without complaint, almost shuddering in anticipation for what was happening. This… just didn’t happen. Submissive was not a word one would use to describe Tharja; but here she was baring her behind to Olivia, dripping in need even after what had just happened. So, she didn’t even see her as Olivia entered her, somewhat clumsily due to her lack of experience with the tool. But now matter how clumsy she was, the feeling was immense. Tharja let loose a great groan as Oliva grabbed her hips for leverage, pulling herself deep inside Tharja, the tool not feeling bad at all to herself either. She was slow at first, trying to work out the rhythm she needed for maximum pleasure, but slowly but surely, she sped up and the gasps and moans from her increased at a steady pace.

Tharja buried her face in the sheets as Olivia went to town on her from behind, grunting and groaning with an almost insane focus. The dancer’s fingernails dug into Tharja’s round behind, getting as much grip as she needed to get as far into Tharja as she could. This wasn’t a feeling Tharja was unknown to – she’d been with several men for several different reasons. But this was different – there was something more personal and loving about this, and at the same time, she’d never been, well, fucked by anyone more passionately and roughly then how Olivia was. Tharja groaned as Olivia’s pace quickened, gripping the bed frame for support. Slowly, Olivia lent down to rest her body against Tharja’s back, her hands going to Tharja’s wrists to pin them to the bed. Olivia’s moans filled Tharja’s ears, making her head ring with the sounds of their lovemaking. After a few minutes of this, Olivia sat back up, sliding out of Tharja.

“O-Olivia…?” Roughly, Olivia pulled Tharja onto her back, the dark mage automatically spreading her legs for Olivia to continue her assault anew. And just as she hoped, Olivia slipped inside Tharja once again, faster and harder then ever before. Tharja wrapped her arms around Olivia’s neck, her lips and teeth nibbling and knowing to drive the dancer wilder. Olivia’s hands were everywhere at once; gripping at her thighs and chest, scratching at her back, and even slipping a finger or two into Tharja’s mouth, the feeling driving the dancer wild. She was getting faster and faster as both young women grew closer to their release, Olivia’s grip getting more and more rough.

“Tharja, Tharja…” Olivia moaned, pulling at the dark-haired girl’s legs, prompting her to wrap then around her waist. “L-Listen, I... I…” She groaned again as she pushed all the way inside Tharja again, the dark mage writhing under her own body. “I…” She said again, the sheer arousal flowing through her, and the effort it took to do what she was doing (“How do men do this so much?” Olivia thought), she just couldn’t get the words out. Open-mouthed, Tharja stared up at the dancer, raking her claws down the back despite the marks they were inevitably causing.

“W-What is it, O-O-Olivia…!” She arched her back as Olivia hit a sweet spot. Both their panting was growing louder and more frequent as they inched towards their climax.

_“Just say it. Just say it. Just say it.”_ Olivia thought over and over again, her thrusts growing faster and faster at the same time. Digging her hands into Tharja’s thighs, she lent her forehead against the dark mage’s shutting her eyes as the fear of admittance finally bared its head – and she defied it, regardless.

“I’ve always b-been in l-l-love with you, Tharja.” She gasped, almost completely slipping out of Tharja before slamming all the way back in – triggering both of their orgasms as the same time. “I love you!” Tharja didn’t even get a chance to reply at that moment – both young women screamed into each other, Tharja’s legs tightening around Olivia’s waist to hold her within herself as long as possible. It felt like their orgasms lasted just as long as their collar-restrained one, but this one felt far more personal and erotic, the two of them pulling themselves together as hard as humanely possible. After a long while, both their muscles relaxed, and they slid apart, Tharja twitching somewhat has Olivia pulled the device out of her, pulling the straps to get it off her, throwing it onto the ground before she threw herself next to Tharja. They were quiet for a long time, their hands sometimes lightly stroking each other’s forms. Tharja’s eyes were constantly trained on Olivia, watching her as if there was a lot on her mind.

“Oliva.” Tharja murmured, making the pink-haired girl look at her. As soon as she did, Tharja pushed their lips together, kissing her with more force and passion then any other that night. When they finally broke apart, leaving Olivia panting, Tharja looked her up and down.

“…Was it true?” Tharja murmured quietly, her eyes feeling so analytic. Oliva ran a hand along Tharja’s side, eliciting a squirm or two from the quiet mage.

“…” Olivia knew what she was talking about but was afraid to broach the subject. She’d said it in a fit of passion, the natural end of how everything had gone that night and the night before. It was true anyway – she’d been in love with Tharja, for a lot of reasons, for a long time. “Y-Yes.” She squeaked. “I mean what I said.” She didn’t break eye contact, but she was afraid Tharja could hear the thumping of her heart. Tharja just looked at her, her hand still dancing around Olivia’s side.

Tharja had known. A thousand signs that showed the meek dancer was attracted to her. Little glances, and all that. Tharja could understand that – she was an attractive woman, after all – Tharja felt many were attracted to her. But this was different. The more tender way in which Olivia handled, the passionate yet soft way Olivia had her way with the dark mage… it was like no one else Tharja had ever been with. It was obvious.

 

_The thing that was only now just clear to Tharja was that she was probably in love with Olivia too. She’d try to deny it – to say that picking Olivia to test the collar on was just an obvious choice, an easy girl to manipulate. Even that that first kiss was just a way to disarm Olivia’s defences. But then she’d let Olivia have her way with her – at any moment she could’ve pushed her away, prevented her kisses and touches. But she hadn’t. She could’ve become the dominating one, getting Olivia off, not having the collar locked onto her neck. But she hadn’t. She could’ve not thought, constantly, about Olivia’s pink hair between her thighs, or her gently kneading Tharja’s breasts. But she’d thought of nothing else._

_Tharja knew, now, that she was in love with Olivia. She made her act differently then being around any one else. She craved her attention and company, and every time her touched wavered she could think of little but getting it back. So, it was clear, to her at least, that she was so deeply in love. She didn’t know how to be someone who was loved… but with Olivia, she didn’t care. She wanted to try._

 

And now it was clear to Olivia, too – since Tharja just rattled all of her thought process out to the girl laying beside her, as if it was the easiest thing in the world.

“So, I’d suppose at the end of the day, I’m probably far too attracted to you, dear Olivia, to _not_ be in love with you.” Tharja had tried to say in a cool, objective way, but she wondered if Olivia could hear her heart beat or see the bright pink flush of her cheeks.  Slowly, Olivia reached out, slipping her arms around the dark mage’s shoulders, putting her forehead against hers. She was smiling, but at the same time, was trying not to laugh. “W-What? Does me admitting my love make you laugh that much?” Olivia finally started giggling, and that was Tharja noticed tears were dripping down her cheeks.

“I never thought my first real love would tell me they loved me back in such a weird way.” She laughed, holding Tharja tightly. “You really do? You really love me?” She looked up, her bright ears briefly surprising Tharja. It was like she was seeing her though new lens. Tharja gulped a little bit.

“I- “She realised, as hard as it was for her to know, that the way she told Olivia probably wasn’t satisfying to anyone but herself. So, Tharja changed it. “Yes, Olivia. Indeed, I do love you.” She put her arms around Olivia’s neck as well, the two of them holding each other tightly in the cool room. A few more warm tears dripped down Olivia cheeks, but Tharja could practically feel the warmth and joy radiating from her. She hoped Olivia could feel her own, even if she didn’t really know _how_ to be what Olivia wanted. “We’re quite the pair, aren’t we?” Olivia squeaked a ‘yes’, holding her head tightly against Olivia’s chest. “A meek dancer and an odd dark mage – I suppose, for now, it’s a good idea to keep our relationship a secret. Until we can find a decent way to explain how this all happened.”

“Without talking about the collars.” Olivia said into Tharja’s breasts. “I… think I’d die from embarrassment if we talked about the collars.” Tharja chuckled slightly.

“Fair enough.” She slowly stroked her new love’s hair. “Though, I suppose you’re not opposed to having more experiences involving the collar?” Olivia visually twitched, an odd noise escaping from her lips.

“Tharja… nothing had ever gotten more aroused then having that locked on me.” She rubbed her thighs together, as if trying to remember to the feeling of being denied so long. The two young women laughed into each other for a long while, before silenced reigned again for a time. Eventually, Olivia broke that silence.

“T-Tharja?” Olivia murmured, letting go of her love, stretching out on the bed, briefly stunning Tharja with the display of her toned muscles on display.

“Y-Yes?” Tharja said, visually disarmed. Olivia giggled a little bit at the reaction.

“Cute…” Tharja frowned, but Olivia continued anyway. “I’m not really feeling like going to sleep yet, so could we… kiss, just for a little while?” Tharja continued to frown for the moment, but eventually her lips curled into a smile.

“I don’t mind kissing you… for a while.” Tharja murmured, her smile turning more than a bit devious. “But if it’s all right with you – for more… tender moments, if you will…” Her hands were sliding up Olivia’s arms, gently gripping her wrists to pin her to the bed. “I’d like a bit more control, if you didn’t mind.” Olivia attempted to stammer a reply, but Tharja firmly kissed her, silencing the now once-again meek dancer. Tharja wanted to wrap her arms around her new partner, but Tharja’s hands held firm. Olivia exhaled excitedly, wrapping her legs around Tharja, the feeling of warm skin on skin eliciting a sigh, hoping it wasn’t too late into the night for another wild bout of… whatever this was now.

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few days since (and this was still unbelievable to her) Olivia and Tharja had begun their relationship proper, if still in secret. After a busy day doing errands around the castle, Olivia headed down for dinner. She realised this was the first time she’d come down for dinner since she’d first had her encounter with Tharja. Since then, her nights had been either sex-filled evenings or catching up on sleep from said sex-filled evenings. Heading into the canteen of the castle, Olivia waved at Cherche, who was leaving the room.

“My, my, Olivia, I have to say, you’re looking particularly fashionable today.” Cherche grinned, looking the meek dancer up and down. Olivia giggled awkwardly, not finding herself turning away as she always did. “That golden collar, particularly, looks simply divine on you!” She leaned in a little, grinning. “You must tell me where I could get one!”

“Oh, I don’t know if it’d work with you that much…” Olivia said in a vague manner. Cherche frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, in my experience, people who wear it either never want to take it off… or need it off the second you put it on…” Her cryptic smile just further served to confuse Cherche, making her narrow her eyes to try and work out what the hell Olivia was on about.

“W-Well…” She finally said. “If you find out where they come from, let me know!” And as the wyvern rider was heading out, leaving Olivia to get her dinner. Grabbing just whatever looked good, she scanned the room for anyone she was close to eat with. She knew Tharja was upstairs in her room, probably studying some thing Olivia didn’t understand, but her fell upon Inigo at the back of canteen, waving goodbye to his good friend Owain, who seemed to have just finished his meal. As he left, Olivia appeared to replace his son’s friend spot.

“Hello, Inigo!” Olivia beamed at her time-displaced son. Inigo raised his eyebrows at his mother, but waved nonetheless.

“So, you finally join the rest of us, the living.” Inigo said. “Good evening, Mother.”

“What was that for?” Olivia frowned, nibbling on her food.

“I haven’t seen you down here for nearly a week.” Inigo replied, chomping on some chicken. “Normally you’re down here every night with Lon ‘Qu or something. Makes me think you’ve finally found someone, keeping you busy.” Olivia flushed red, laughing weirdly as if that wasn’t the single most incriminating thing possible.

“D-Don’t be silly, son.” Olivia laughed, coughing a bit. Inigo frowned at her but shrugged his shoulders and went back into his food.

“Like I have any idea how you’d act around a lover. I never saw you around anyone like that in the past, anyway.” Olivia frowned. What did that mean?  A thought appeared in her mind, a question she’d never asked her son.

“I never asked you, Inigo, if you don’t mind talking about it.” Olivia said, leaning on her arm as her son from the future ate his chicken. “Who was your other parent? Who did I have you with?” Inigo looked at her, giving his mother a confused glance. “S-Sorry if knowing that will change the future or something…” Swallowing, Inigo shook his head.

“Nah. Killing Grima, that changes the future. It’s all separate timelines now or something. I leave the thinking to Lucina and Laurent.” He scratched his head. “But I guess, Mother, you’re not in a relationship with anyone, at least now, right?” Olivia just laughed awkwardly again, not knowing if she wanted to explain to her son she was in a relationship with Tharja now. “Of course, you aren’t.” Olivia frowned, wondering if it was wrong to give her grown son a whack.

“Anyway, Inigo. Who was I with?” Inigo heard the threat in her mother’s voice and quickly continued.

“Well, it was a bit more complicated then that. I’m a perfectly normal, perfectly perfect human being, but…” He kind of waved his hands as if that explained it.

“J-Just get to the point.” Inigo sighed, glancing around as if trying to hide the truth.

“A-Apparently.” He whispered, a slightly disgusted look on his face for discussing about his own birth. “You became pregnant through more… magical means… by Tharja.” Olivia almost flat-out shouted when he said that, but relented when Inigo’s face became that much softer, that much sadder. “Apparently… she died soon after you became pregnant. Grima and all that. You never talked about her too much, but the little bit’s you did… I could tell she wasn’t just the nutjob everything thinks she is.” Inigo sighed and crossed his arms. “It’s always weirded me out that you were in a relationship with someone like that, but… Mother?” Olivia had gone silent as Inigo had told his story about their future.

She… had had a future with Tharja? Had she (through some insane way!?) had a child with Tharja? They had shared that moment last night, that feeling of mutual love, but Olivia didn’t know then if there was any real future between them. The sex was incredible, their games and such during their intimacy were almost addictive. But beyond that, and those little moments they shared… Olivia didn’t know if Tharja would just grow bored of her. But knowing this…

“Mother?” Inigo’s call pulled her back into the present, almost jolting Olivia back into awareness. “What is it?” Olivia gripped the edge of the table, wondering if what was forming in her head was a good idea.

“Thanks for telling me all that, Inigo.” Olivia smiled, getting to her feet. “I just suddenly have to go do something!” And giving a wave to her son, sprinted off out of the cafeteria, several stares following her in her wake. Inigo stared at his mother’s full dinner, wondering if it’d be bad to just eat it as dessert. “Well, she did the same thing when I ran off without dinner…” Inigo grumbled as he dug into her food as well as his own.

 

* * *

 

A quiet tap rung out in Tharja’s chamber, the calling card that Olivia was at her door. Tharja quickly turned a couple of pages of the tome she was writing in. Having already pushed the use of the collars to the limit, Tharja had been hard at work creating new magics to enhance their fun in the bedroom. Greater levels of denial, magic forms of bondage, and so many other ideas bloomed in Tharja’s mind, and she wanted to share them all with the meek girl she now shared a bond with. Getting to her feet, Tharja opened the door, revealing the smiling dancer.

“Ah, Olivia.” Tharja’s smile was small, but it was still there. “Don’t you think it’s a little early for more lovemaking?” Olivia pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as she came into the room.

“Don’t be silly! I can come see you for other reasons.” She slipped arms around Tharja’s shoulders, lightly kissing her.

“But you _were_ thinking about, right?” Tharja chuckled. Olivia frowned.

“W-Well, yes, but that’s not why I came.”

“So why _did_ you come here?” Olivia just smiled wistfully. “What is it, Olivia?”

“Tharja…” Olivia murmured quietly. “What do you think of knowing the future… if it involves us?” Tharja stopped walking towards her desk, turning around. Curiosity ran over her face.

“…I’m… not opposed to knowing that information.” Olivia smiled even more widely at Tharja’s reply.

“Well, I was talking to Inigo about his parentage, and…”

  
It was a weird relationship, unlike any in the army of Ylisse. But there was something special between these two seeming opposite young women. But between them was something special, special enough to exist in different timelines – and thankfully, in a time where they have the chance to truly spend their lives together and see how their relationship will develop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter - The results of Tharja's endless teasing!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
